Wander
by bloodredcherry
Summary: He feels like they don't care.


**Disclaimer** These characters do not belong to me! I'm just borrowing them for a bit of fun!

**Rating** er... PG?

**Authors Note** Not everyone likes McGee but I don't care! I do! Just thought I'd get that out there. Anyway, this is my first and likely only Navy NCIS fanfiction, so please let me know what you think. Is everyone in character? Did you like it? Constructive criticism is certainly welcomeflames, not so much! Also I haven't watched this show in succession for a while, so if anything is off please let me know so I can either change it! Also I am not from the Washington DC area, so bear with me!

**Summary** He feels like they don't care.

**Keywords** McGee, Abby, mention of everyone else.

* * *

McGee found himself in the lab. He checked his watch, he still had almost a half-hour for lunch but he wasn't hungry so he had decided to take a walk. Or more accurately a wander.

Abby was working, bent over her desk scribbling on a piece of paper, her black hair that was pulled into two ponytails was hanging low brushing against her desk. She had food spread out around her and she took a drink from a juice box.

McGee stayed standing at the door, he was thinking about whether or not to actually go inside when Abby looked over at him.

"Hey McGee," she greeted before turning back to her paperwork.

"You busy?"

"Not as much as I'd like to be," Abby smiled, "in or out McGee."

McGee chose in. He looked around at all the machines and printers and personal touches Abby had left around the room. She wasn't wearing her lab coat; it was lying across the table behind her. She was wearing a shirt that at first McGee had thought was black but now he could see it was deep purple. It was made of some sort of shimery material and the sleeves were strips of fishnet that hung down her shoulders. She wore a pair of black pants and a pair of heavy black boots with thick silver buckles.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"Oh," McGee replied, "nothing, just loafing."

Abby banged the tip of her pen against her paper and then drew it across the back of her hand. "Want to loaf me that pen over there?"

McGee say the holder she was making reference too, it was silver and was crammed full of Bic Pens. He picked one out and handed it to her, Abby spun in her chair and pitched the other empty pen into the garbage can pumping her fist when it went in.

"I have a sister."

Abby sent him a sideways look, "what?"

McGee felt his cheeks warm with a blush, he hadn't meant to blurt that out. "I have a sister. Her name's Rebecca, she's a sophomore at Corcoran College of Art and Design?" Now that he started he couldn't stop; Abby looked surprised didn't say anything. "Want to see a picture?"

"Sure," Abby agreed, she knew that she could have told Tim to leave that she was busy but he looked so eager and he was already getting out his wallet. He held it out to her and Abby took it from him, she looked at the photo he'd flipped too it was McGee, though with slightly longer hair and civilian clothes. He was standing with a young woman who had long blond hair; they both had the same smiles and the same eyes. Abby looked at McGee.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

McGee shrugged, closed his wallet and tucked it back into his back pocket. The way that Abby asked wasn't accusatory or flippant but genuinely curious. She was still looking at him, waiting for him to reply. He shrugged.

"I don't know..." but he did know. "I guess, it just feels sometimes like all anyone thinks I'm good for is a laugh, or to be the butt of someone's joke. If I wanted that, I'd go back to University." The last sentence came out in an angry rush, this was the first time he'd put how he felt into words. It felt good and he sighed.

"Tim..." Abby said softly, she wasn't sure exactly what to do so she rested her hand on his arm quickly then removed it. He looked surprised and Abby felt a twinge of discomfort. "What?" She muttered. She turned away from him, but she knew he was still watching her. She picked up her pen and tapped it against her lip. "You really shouldn't let Tony get to you, just slap him around a bit."

"I don't want his job," it's all McGee could think to say.

Abby shrugged, "he'd never admit it but he's insecure, just like everyone else," she gave McGee a pointed sideways glance. "Gibbs wouldn't have promoted you if he didn't think you were entirely capable."

A moment of silence passed across them, then McGee reached across Abby's desk and picked up a little doll. "What's this?" He turned it in his hands, it was a plastic Goth boy, and he was slender and dressed all in black save the silver lightning bolt painted across his chest.

"Who," Abby snapped, grabbing the figurine out of his hands, "and it's Jim."

"Jim?" Tim felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"You got a problem with that?" Abby countered.

"No, its just Jim isn't really a very Goth sounding name."

"So," Abby clutched the little figurine to her chest. "And be careful what you say Tim, you'll give him a complex."

Tim was baffled at the turn of events but pleased, all he could do was laugh when Abby placed Jim down on her desk next to a little Goth Girl, who was wearing a pleated skirt, tall combat boots and a leather jacket. Her hair was cropped short and her lips were painted blood red.

"Let me guess," Tim mused, "that's Tina."

"Susan actually," Abby retorted without missing a beat.

"It's cute," Tim said, "they make a nice little pair."

Abby glared at McGee and jostled him with her elbow.

"You're just trying to get on my good side," Abby opened her mouth to say something else when McGee looked down at his watch.

"I should get back," he interrupted. It was only there for a beat but he didn't miss the look of disappointment on Abby's face.

"We'll finish this later," she said pointing her pen.

"Good," Tim replied, he turned and made his way out of the lab, thinking that he would definitely have to wander more often.

* * *

**End Note** the bit with the dolls is from the CBS site where they took a tour of Abby's lab and she talked about how these two figurines were her only friends. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think! This is a one shot... unless you all start asking for more!


End file.
